


La Princesa del Héroe

by Chaneta



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que diferencia pueden hacer unos pocos segundos de nuestras vidas si pudieran ser vividos de forma diferente? Todo depende del momento escogido.<br/>Una leve alteración del final del epílogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Princesa del Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que me pasé este juego, que es uno de mis favoritos, pero feliz de mi no me esperé a que pasaran los créditos así que no vi la escena epílogo de la sala del Espejo del Crepúsculo en su momento. Hace poco la vi por casualidad y me destrozó el final feliz de mi juego favorito. Así que no lo podia dejar de ese modo.  
> Hay spoilers de todo el juego, sobretodo del final. La historia y los personajes pertenecen a The legend of Zelda y sus creadores, yo solo los uso para lamerme las heridas que me dejó ese final.

**** _\- Y el Héroe elegido por las Diosas salió victorioso, derrotando el mal y expulsándolo de éste mundo. Fin_

_\- ¿Y que pasó con la princesa, mamá?_

_\- Ella y el Héroe se casaron._

_\- ¿Y fueron felices?_

_\- Muchísimo, fueron felices el resto de sus días._

_\- Mamá... yo también soy una princesa como la del cuento, ¿verdad?_

_\- Por supuesto tesoro, eres la preciosa princesa de Hyrule._

_\- Entonces, ¿yo también encontraré a un Héroe elegido con el que casarme y ser feliz para siempre?_

_\- Estoy segura de que si, mi niña._

_\- ¿Y como lo reconoceré?_

_\- Lo sabrás enseguida que lo veas, siempre lleva una marca de las Diosas, como la tuya._

_\- ¿Y nos enamoraremos y seremos felices?_

_\- Seguro que si cielo, en todas las historias sucede así. Ya lo veras._

 

* * *

 

\- Supongo que ésto es un adiós.

Sabía que llegaría éste momento. Sé muy bien el deber que siente Midna con su pueblo, lo pude sentir cuando mi espíritu entró en ella. Lo entiendo porque yo siento lo mismo por mi pueblo, es nuestro deber como princesas y regentes. Eso no hace que me duela menos ésta despedida, aunque sea temporal.

\- Luz y sombras no se pueden mezclar, como ya sabemos. Pero no olvidéis nunca que hay otro mundo conectado a éste.

Aún ahora me cuesta asimilar el cambio en Midna. No es sólo en su apariencia, aunque realmente es extraño oír su voz en el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa y no en el del diablillo en que nos habíamos acostumbrado. Es todo. La forma de moverse, el tono de voz, las palabras que pronuncia, la sonrisa. Su amabilidad, moderación y dulzura actuales son completamente opuestas a su actitud hasta ahora.

Sobretodo a la de cuando nos conocimos

 

* * *

 

_Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, la desesperación la inundaba. Estaba encerrada en su propia habitación. Sin escapatoria. Mientras el mundo se sumergía en la oscuridad y su gente quedaban reducidos a simples espíritus. Los había fallado. Se suponía que ella era la líder de su pueblo y en cambio se había rendido al primer invasor que apareció en su puerta. En ese momento no vio más opción pero ahora se lamentaba de no haber hecho más por su pueblo. Los sollozos la sacudían sin poderlo controlar._

_\- ¿Y tú eres la famosa Princesa Zelda?_

_La voz apareció de la nada, sorprendiéndola. Miró a su alrededor asustada pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, de entre las sombras, se alzó una sombra extraña con un ojo rojo que la miraba acusándola. No podía moverse._

_\- Y yo que he venido hasta aquí después de oír a la mitad del pueblo alabando tus poderes, ¡que decepción!_

_La sombra pareció volverse mas sólida poco a poco, apareciendo lineas verdes con símbolos extraños y manchas grisáceas. En unos segundos la sombra se convirtió en la criatura más rara que nunca había visto. No sabia si lo más desconcertante era que estuviera levitando sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, la piedra enorme que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza ocultándole media cara y un ojo, las marcas verdes que ahora podía ver recorrían el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura o el odio profundo que podía ver en su único ojo visible. Un ojo rojo y amarillo. Parecía un demonio. Uno pequeño, pero un demonio al fin y al cabo._

_\- ¿Es así como vas a liberar a tu gente? ¿Llorando como una niñita asustada en un rincón? ¡No me extraña que os invadieran tan rápido entonces! Probablemente les pusiste una alfombra y todo a los invasores._

_El pequeño demonio no se había movido del lugar pero lo que estaba diciendo la enfureció. Sobretodo porque se parecía demasiado a lo que ella misma se recriminaba._

_\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Y qué eres? - le preguntó al fin, levantándose y encarándose a la criatura - ¿Qué quieres de mi?_

_La criatura se puso a reír de forma estridente y claramente burlesca._

_\- ¿De ti? No me sirve para nada una niña llorona. Ya buscaré otra forma de derrotar al auto-proclamado Rey de la Oscuridad por mi misma._

_Eso me sorprendió. Así que no estaba con los monstruos que nos habían invadido sino en su contra. Quien lo habría dicho. El diablillo, o mejor dicho diablilla, se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada. Pensando en ello, no sabía como había podido entrar en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto y vigilada por monstruos constantemente sin llamar la atención. Como fuera, no podía dejar que se fuera, no así, tal vez fuera su única opción de huir._

_\- ¡Espera! Has dicho que habías escuchado a la gente del pueblo pero se que están atrapados en la oscuridad, ¿como lo has hecho?_

_La figura se detuvo y la miró de reojo._

_\- Eso no es ningún problema para mi._

_Y con esas palabras su silueta se volvió oscura y sin relleno de nuevo y, para su incredulidad, se fundió con las sombras de la habitación._

_\- ¡Espera! ¡Sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo!_

_La risita resonó de nuevo en su habitación, el sonido rebotando en las paredes y haciendo imposible distinguir la procedencia._

_\- Me llamo Midna_

 

* * *

 

\- Las sombras y luz son las dos caras de la misma moneda... una no puede existir sin la otra.

A pesar de mi melancolía logro que mi voz suene serena y segura como siempre. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, tanto encerrada en mi habitación como compartiendo cuerpo y emociones con Midna, sin capaz de hacer nada más en ninguno de los dos casos.

\- Ahora entiendo las intenciones de las Diosas al dejar el Espejo del Crepúsculo en éste mundo. Habían predestinado que nos conoceríamos. O al menos eso es lo que creo.

Midna se queda en silencio, pensativa. Yo no puedo evitar desviar la mirada a Link por un momento. No ha dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí pero no le ha quitado los ojos de encima a Midna ni un segundo. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco con tristeza. Si yo lo estoy pasando mal con la despedida no quiero ni imaginar como se debe sentir él, con lo unidos que están él y Midna. O al menos estaban. No estoy segura de lo que significa su silencio.

Sin pretenderlo recuerdo de golpe los cuentos que mi madre me leía cada noche antes de acostarme cuando era pequeña. Esas historias siempre terminaban con el Héroe y la Princesa enamorados des del primer encuentro. Tal vez esas leyendas tienen más de verdad de lo que yo creía.

 

* * *

 

_No supo que estaban allí hasta que no oyó un gruñido seguido de una risita que le resultó familiar. Se giró y se asombró de no haberse dado cuenta antes, tan distraída como estaba. Un animal de ese tamaño no debería de ser precisamente difícil de oír, sobretodo si entraba por la ventana como parecía que era el caso. El lobo dejó de gruñir cuando la vio y se acercó dócilmente. Midna puso los ojos en blanco._

_\- ¿Midna?_

_\- ¡Vaya! ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? ¡Que gran honor!_

_El sarcasmo parecía ser un rasgo característico de esa criatura así que no le dio importancia. Sin embargo le llamó la atención el animal que ésta estaba montando. Parecía un lobo pero nunca había visto uno con unos ojos azules tan profundos ni con esas marcas en el pelaje._

_\- Así que éste es el que estabas buscando._

_\- Bueno, no es exactamente lo que tenia en mente pero tendrá que servir_

_La indiferencia de esa criatura hacia los demás nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, era algo que era incapaz de entender. Se arrodilló delante del lobo y entonces vio que llevaba una pata atada con una argolla de hierro. Sintió pena por el animal al instante así que se acercó para intentar liberarlo. Entonces la percibió. No podía verla bien con el pelaje pero sintió la presencia de una marca como la suya en el animal. Y si ese animal tenia la marca de las Diosas sólo podía significar una cosa: que se trataba del Héroe de las leyendas._

_Por un instante sintió la esperanza florecer, el Héroe había venido a ayudarla, él salvaría a su pueblo. Fue entonces cuando Midna le hizo ver de su usual forma nada sutil que el lobo no sabia nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni de dónde estaba, ni de por que de golpe era un animal en vez de un hombre. Sintió la esperanza menguar pero se negó a dejar que se apagara del todo. Le explicó lo que pudo y se aseguró de que ambos, lobo y diablilla escaparan a tiempo antes de ser descubiertos._

_Desde ese momento mantuvo viva la llama de la esperanza y se resignó a esperar. Las leyendas de su infancia pasaron por su mente fugazmente, sobretodo la parte de la Princesa y el Héroe enamorándose a primera vista. No se sentía enamorada pero tal vez era porque el Héroe no tenía su verdadera apariencia, tal vez ocurriría cuando se vieran como humanos por primera vez._

_O tal vez no ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran cuentos para niñas pequeñas._

 

* * *

 

\- Tus palabras son amables y tu corazón sincero. Si todo Hyrule es como tu... entonces lo lograrás.

Siento las lagrimas a punto de salir. No es necesario que Midna diga nada más, entiendo perfectamente a que se está refiriendo. A mi miedo a fracasar otra vez, a no ser la princesa que mi pueblo necesita, a sentirme impotente una vez más ante una amenaza. Me conoce tanto como yo a ella.

Midna se dirige al espejo, a la plataforma que hay enfrente más específicamente. Una escalera medio transparente aparece en frente de ella. No puedo evitar un sonido de asombro pero ni Midna ni Link parecen sorprendidos, entonces recuerdo que ellos ya fueron una vez al Reino del Crepúsculo. Y yo con ellos dentro de Midna.

No tengo recuerdos claros de a donde fueron ni que hicieron pero si recuerdo perfectamente las emociones que embargaron a la Twili en ese momento. Rabia, dolor, pena, remordimiento, frustración. Sentimientos muy parecidos a los que yo sentí cuando Zant invadió mi reino.

La Princesa del Crepúsculo se detiene al pie de la escalera, murmura un “gracias” y se gira de nuevo, esta vez mira directamente a Link. Respiro profundamente aliviada, por un momento pensé que se iría sin despedirse de él. Sus miradas se cruzan y los veo sonreír levemente a los dos, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al percibir tal tristeza en el aire.

\- La princesa dice la verdad, mientras el Espejo exista nos podremos volver a ver.

Link se tensa a mi lado, y aunque no dice nada puedo ver de reojo como tiene los puños cerrados con fuerza. Lo entiendo, a mi también me duele la despedida pero como Midna ha dicho no será para siempre.

 

* * *

 

_Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de Midna, sin la máscara de indiferencia ni el sarcasmo que ahora sabia que la Twili usaba con los desconocidos, con aquellos que no le eran de confianza._

_\- Princesa... yo..._

_Verla tan indecisa cuando siempre se había mostrado tan segura de si misma e indiferente le dolió en el alma. Alma que había compartido con Midna durante un tiempo. Si hubiera sabido que ese hechizo causaría una invasión tan profunda en las emociones y pensamientos de la otra princesa probablemente habría dudado mucho más en conjurarlo. No se arrepentía, Midna no habría sobrevivido de otro modo._

_\- No digas nada Midna_

_Realmente no era necesario, en ese momento las dos compartían un vínculo. Conocían a la otra casi mejor que a ellas mismas. Entendía porque la Twili había hecho lo que había hecho y porque iba de dura, egoísta e insensible cuando en el fondo era tan buena persona. Un sufrimiento y desesperación como los que ella había sufrido cambiarían a cualquiera._

_Levantó la mirada y vio por primera vez a Link como humano. Tenia los mismos ojos penetrantes y hermosos que en su forma de lobo y una sonrisa amable. Cuando iba a decir algo, tal vez presentarse de nuevo o darle las gracias, el poder de Ganondorf despertó de nuevo en una explosión de energía que los hizo retroceder a Link y a ella. Pero no a Midna. Vio unas piedras girar a su alrededor sin comprender su significado pero Link parecía que sí lo sabía porque soltó un sonido de sorpresa y empezó a correr hacia ella, con una desesperación en los ojos que Zelda nunca habría imaginado ver en los ojos del Héroe elegido por las Diosas. Entonces todo se volvió negro y cundo pudo volver a ver a su alrededor estaban fuera del castillo, a mucha distancia._

_No entendía nada, miró a Link de nuevo y lo vio asustado mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Midna no estaba con ellos. Link y ella se miraron y supo que los dos pensaban lo mismo: Midna seguía en el castillo con Ganondorf. Justo entonces el castillo se desplomó en la distancia y vieron la silueta de su enemigo montando un caballo negro. Llevaba el casco de piedra que Midna nunca se quitaba. Oyó a Link gritar con un dolor imposible de esconder a su lado y entonces entendió lo que había hecho la Princesa del Crepúsculo._

_Se había sacrificado para tratar de protegerlos a ambos._

 

* * *

 

Una lagrima brillante como el cristal brota de los ojos de la Twili y empieza a flotar en el aire enfrente suyo. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y triste a la vez.

\- Link...

Su voz suena rota, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo dentro de ella. Me cubro la boca con las manos intentando suprimir mis deseos de llorar. Nunca había visto a Midna soltar ni una sola lagrima, a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado. Recuerdo por un instante lo primero que me dijo cuando nos conocimos. Me llamó niñita llorona. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no darle la razón.

\- Yo...

Como Link no diga nada de una vez le voy a soltar el sermón de su vida. Y luego lo mandaré al Reino del Crepúsculo de una patada a pedirle perdón a Midna por ser tan lento.

\- Te veré más tarde.

Link hace un paso en frente por fin y estoy a punto de empujarlo cuando un sonido nos petrifica a los dos. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Nos giramos a la vez. El Espejo. El Espejo del Crepúsculo se está agrietando. Me giro hacia Midna asustada, la veo terminar de subir los escalones hasta la plataforma transparente y girarse. Está sonriendo. Entonces lo entiendo de golpe, esto no ha sido un accidente, el Espejo solo puede ser roto por el líder de los Twili, o sea la Princesa del Crepúsculo. Lo tenia planeado. No, no, ¡no! ¡Maldita Midna y su manía de auto-sacrificarse!

Se que tengo que hacer algo pero no se el que, al Espejo le quedan unos segundos pero no se me ocurre ningún conjuro para retrasarlo. Estoy petrificada.

\- ¡NO!

Me giro de golpe al oír el grito y alcanzo a ver a Link corriendo hacia las escaleras. Miro a Midna, esta tan petrificada como yo.

\- ¡¿Que estas haciendo Link?! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

Midna a empezado a chillarle a Link pero éste no le hace ni caso, ya está subiendo las escaleras. Mi cerebro no procesa nada, estoy bloqueada. Un haz de luz blanca surge del Espejo, los dibujos en la piedra negra empiezan a girar. La puerta se abre por última vez. Y Midna está de pie en la plataforma, dispuesta a hacer el viaje y desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esta vez no te voy a obedecer Midna!

Link esta chillando de vuelta. Reconozco no conocer a Link realmente desde hace mucho pero en el poco tiempo que hemos compartido nunca lo había oído gritar tanto. Ni replicarle nada a nadie.

\- ¡Si subes serás arrastrado a mi mundo, Link! ¡Y nunca podrás volver!

\- ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!

El vestido de Midna ha empezado a desaparecer, Link está en el ultimo peldaño, sólo le quedan unos pasos hasta la plataforma. Me falta el aire.

\- ¡ZELDA! ¡Deténlo! ¡No dejes que lo haga, por favor!

 

* * *

 

_Midna se estaba muriendo, no hacía falta ser un médico para darse cuenta. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado pero su piel había cambiado de color y se había vuelto blanca como la nieve. Su respiración era forzosa y no parecía tener fuerzas ni para mantenerse encima del lobo. Y aun así lo único que hacia era suplicarle que ayudara al elegido. Pero ella no podía hacer nada por él, la magia que lo retenía era demasiado fuerte._

_Observó como la pequeña demonio hablaba con el lobo, lo llamó Link y le hablaba como a un amigo muy querido. Y el lobo no dejaba de observarla con las orejas hacia atrás y soltando lastimosos quejidos. Estaba llorando, o lo más cerca a eso que podía hacer un lobo. La conexión entre ellos dos era tan fuerte que casi era palpable en el aire, la desesperación y tristeza le comprimían el corazón. El cambio respecto a la primera vez que los había visto juntos era impresionante._

_Midna le pidió una y otra vez que ayudara al lobo e incluso intentó reconfortar a éste a pesar del gran dolor que ella debía de estar sintiendo. Si eso no era amor entonces ese sentimiento no existía. No pudo entenderlo hasta que Midna no le preguntó por el Espejo del Crepúsculo. Entonces entendió quien y que era la pequeña demonio. Ella era la Princesa. La Princesa de la leyenda que amaría y seria amada por el elegido. La leyenda era cierta, sólo se habían confundido de princesa. La princesa destinada a ayudar y amar al elegido no era la Princesa de Hyrule sino la Princesa del Crepúsculo. La secretamente compasiva y amable Princesa del Crepúsculo._

_Y ella era la única que podía salvarla. Era arriesgado pero no había más solución. Mas cuando Midna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intentó detenerla. Sonrió, por más que quisiera esconderlo Midna tenia un corazón bondadoso._

_\- ¡NO! ¡Link, deténla!_

_Pero ella sabía que el elegido no lo haría, aunque luego eso le pesara en la consciencia. Porque ella no era su princesa. Y el elegido no podía vivir sin su auténtica Princesa._

 

* * *

 

No puedo hacerlo. Link no me detuvo cuando fui yo la que tomó una egoísta y precipitada decisión. No puedo detenerlo ahora. Se lo debo.

\- No... No puedo, lo siento.

Midna me mira como si la hubiera traicionado. Tal vez lo he hecho. Pero no tengo derecho a detenerlo. Link ya ha llegado a la plataforma y aprovechando que la Twili me mira a mi le coge del brazo. Midna gira de golpe hacia él, dispuesta a golpearlo.

\- ¡Lo has estropeado todo, estúpido!

Link esquiva el golpe con agilidad y se pone detrás de ella, con el brazo aún agarrado y retorcido en su espalda, impidiéndole girarse.

\- ¡¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?! ¡¿Que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente?!

Están forcejando en la plataforma. Los pies de Link empiezan a desaparecer, el vestido de Midna ya ha desaparecido hasta sus rodillas. No se si debería hacer algo o no. Creí que eran amigos, que eran más que eso, pero tal como lo veo parece que Midna realmente no quiera que Link fuera con ella.

\- ¡¿Por que no lo quieres entender?! El Espejo es demasiado peligroso y sólo yo lo puedo destruir, ¡no había mas opción!

Midna ha dejado de forcejear pero está llorando. Las lagrimas quedan suspendidas en el aire y son tragadas por el túnel en la piedra negra.

\- ¡Sí que lo entiendo!

Link también esta llorando. No me había percatado hasta ahora. Midna es más alta que él pero al haber medio desaparecido sus rostros están a la misma altura, con Link detrás de ella. Las botas de Link ya han desaparecido y empiezan los pantalones. Midna no tiene nada de ombligo para abajo.

\- Lo entiendo Midna. Pero no me pidas que viva sin ti, por favor.

El ambiente ha cambiado. Ya no están gritando. Midna se gira un poco hacia él. La dinámica de como puede moverse sin tener piernas me hace doler la cabeza.

\- No vas a poder volver, chico-lobo. No verás a tus amigos ni tu hogar nunca más. No podía quitarte eso.

Empiezan a desaparecer las manos de Midna y la cintura de Link.

\- Lo prefiero a no volver a verte nunca, Midna.

Las lagrimas cristalinas de Midna siguen siendo tragadas por el remolino.

\- Pero...

\- Es mi elección Midna, y te elijo a ti.

Mis lagrimas fluyen sin control. La escena frente a mi es la viva imagen del amor y el sacrificio con la que crecí soñando. Y además son mis amigos, mis dos únicos amigos. Y nunca más los volveré a ver.

\- Te quiero, lobo estúpido.

Se han girado uno hacia el otro. La sonrisa de Link en respuesta a esa frase ilumina el desierto entero. Sólo quedan sus cabezas y hombros flotando en la nada.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, mandona.

Los dos sonríen más y finalmente sus labios se encuentran en un beso. Y entonces desaparecen del todo en partículas de luz que se dirigen al túnel. Caigo de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de resistir más tiempo la tensión en mi cuerpo. Siento caer las lagrimas y los sollozos sacudir mi cuerpo.

Y justo antes de que se cierre el portal y el Espejo estalle en mil pedacitos oigo el eco de dos voces que me arrancan una sonrisa muy a mi pesar.

_Gracias Zelda_

_Hasta la próxima vez, Zelda_

 


End file.
